Sleepless
by Urban Mystic
Summary: Three years ago, Naruto broke Sasuke's heart. Now he's with Gaara, but when Naruto starts showing interest, who will he choose. AU SasuNaruSasu  GaaSasu
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Kaikouken cuz I didn't do anything for her birthday and I figured better late than never. Also, I haven't written in forever (actually since forever XD). This is a high school AU for this chapter but it will turn into college later. This is also my first multi-chaptered fic. Enjoy!

M

Blond eyelashes fluttered softly against whiskered cheeks. The boy's jaw angled oddly as he let out a yawn, his eyelids drooping.

'Despite how loud and obnoxious he's very attractive.' Sasuke thought sitting next to his friend in class.

Naruto laid his head on top of his folded arms mumbling some thing about ramen as he fell asleep.

'But still an idiot.' Sasuke added mentally.

The instructor rambled on about right angles or God knows what, though he was fairly certain he was in his honors math class. How Naruto managed to get into that class Sasuke would never know. Seeing as how the only other advanced class the blond took was AP Art.

Sasuke turned back toward his desk mate and marveled at his features. Taking in the his skin Sasuke noticed Naruto's complexion was smooth and flawless. Save for the whisker marks, though they suited him. Added to his 'foxy' nature. So did the small amount of baby fat that still clung to his cheeks, but that was more innocent than foxy. All together his face gave off an aura of mischievous naivety.

His eyes moved on to the blond's messy mop of hair. Each lock jutting out in some odd direction. Though despite the spikiness it still looked so soft.

'I wonder...what does it feel like?'

The only downside to Naruto's slumber, Sasuke concluded, was the absence of his startling blue eyes. It was those eyes that had first drawn Sasuke to the blond. Those same eyes that plagued Sasuke's dreams.

Sasuke's eyes drifted to Naruto's lips. Slightly chapped and full, his lips were parted slightly, allowing light breaths to escape as he slept. And then from those lips came the most enticing sound to ever reach Sasuke's ears. A soft, almost inaudible moan released itself from the blond's mouth.

Sasuke's self control shattered.

He slowly reached his hand out towards the other's face and began tracing Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Uzumaki!"Their instructor shouted.

Naruto's eyes shot open to stare into Sasuke's dark ones. Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand his hand, and a light pink tinge began to spread across his pale cheeks.

"Sah...skay?" Naruto yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Uzumaki, I would appreciate it if you could manage to remain conscious during my lectures."

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled "Hey Sasuke, what were you do--hey your face looks red," he poked Sasuke's cheek "you cool?"

"Uzumaki, Uchiha!" their instructor sounded more irritated, "Pay attention!" He turned back to the board continuing his lecture.

Naruto tore the corner off one of the pages in his notebook, quickly scrawled something, and slid it to Sasuke, hoping not to be caught again.

Talk after class

Was what was written on the the scrap of paper in Naruto's messy handwriting.

Sasuke swallowed hard at seeing it. Now he would have to tell Naruto.

He didn't know when it happened but, somewhere along the line of their friendship he had actually fallen for the blond idiot. Sasuke figured it was love, hell, what else was it called when you think about someone near constantly. Naruto was all he ever wanted, ever needed. He cared about the blond's happiness more than his own. And he knew, deep down, that if it ever came down to it, he'd gladly give his life for Naruto.

After the bell rang, Sasuke moved quickly to his locker leaving Naruto behind. After a moment Sasuke saw Naruto jog over to him.

"Why'd you leave me bastard?" Naruto leaned against a locker "Anyway, what was up with you in class? Your face was all red and shit. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Sasuke shut his locker.

"You sure?" Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead, then his neck, trying to check for fever. "Your face is red again, you should go to the nurse, man."

"Naruto," Sasuke took a step back, "that's not it. I...like you, as more than a friend." Sasuke decided not to get into love, he'd gauge Naruto's reaction first.

"Shit Sasuke..." Naruto put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He looked at Sasuke "I care about you a lot, I do...but, you're my best friend and that's what I see you as...I'm sorry." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"It's okay." Sasuke returned the embrace.

"I would do anything for you but I just can't care about you in that way." Naruto said into Sasuke's shoulder. "I hate doing this to you."

"Loser, you're getting more upset about this than I am." Sasuke said with a slight laugh.

"You're right c'mon let's go get some pizza."

"But we have two periods left."

"Your point is?" Naruto smirked.

M

Sasuke walked into his room and flopped gracelessly onto his bed. Things were finally sinking in, and it made him sick. He felt like someone punched him in his heart, and his stomach felt queasy. He never imagined heartache to actually be physically painful. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. Being near Naruto just hurt now. Going for pizza had been a struggle to keep himself composed. He rolled over and unplugged his alarm clock, he wasn't going to school tomorrow.

M

Hope that didn't move too fast, but this is sorta the prologue to the rest of the fic.

Mystic


	2. Chapter 2

Man do I love a time skip. Especially a big one. This is where the story starts to pick up, the plot even makes an appearance! Along with my muses at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - M - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 Years Later

Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment. He bought it last summer after he decided what college he'd be going to. He decided to stay local and go to a state university that was located just a few miles outside Konoha. Many of his high school classmates chose the same option. It was his freshman year in college now.

He walked into his bedroom with Naruto close behind. He sat down at his desk while Naruto sprawled across his bed. They'd remained friends through the past three years. Being around Naruto became easier as time passed.

"Damn bastard, I feel like I haven't seen you at all since you and Gaara started dating."

At the beginning of freshman year Sasuke had started dating Gaara, a cold, quiet boy from Suna. He was very possessive of Sasuke, so Naruto didn't see him much.

"I know, sorry." Sasuke closed his laptop and moved over to his bed to sit with Naruto.

"Nah, I'm just messin' with you." Naruto sat up so Sasuke could sit down. Then laid his head back down, using Sasuke's thigh as a pillow. "It's just that I don't have anyone to hang out with."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke started to lightly scratch Naruto's hair.

"Well, everyone's got somebody 'cept me" Naruto sighed

"Yea, how is that?" Sasuke mused as he began to simply pet his friend's hair.

"I know! I'm attractive, funny, romantic, smart," Sasuke cleared his throat at that "well, I'm romantic."

"And yet here you are with no significant other."

"Well, I could get someone, it's just that nobody that I'm interested in is single."

"So, you want someone who's already taken."

"Mmhm." Naruto almost purred, Sasuke's petting was making him sleepy.

"Well who is it, loser?"

Naruto closed his eyes "...Well it's a guy I'm into." Naruto shifted, "He's a bit of a bastard but, man is he sexy."

"Naruto."

"It's too bad though, he's dating this feisty little red-head." Naruto opened his eyes "What do you think I should do?"

Sasuke leaned down "Kiss me."

Naruto laughed and complied

- - - - - - - - - - - - - M - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3.00am

"Sasuke...wake up." Naruto shook his friend awake.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke shot up in bed

"Sasuke, I think we did something bad." In the dim light Sasuke saw Naruto bite his lip.

"..Yea, I think so too...but, that was the best feeling I've ever had in my life."

"Haven't you and Gaara..." Naruto made vague gestures with his hands.

"...Yea."

"Oh...I didn't realize I was that good." Naruto donned a smug expression.

"Shut up." Sasuke pushed Naruto down and laid on top of his chest. He drifted back to sleep.

Morning

"Naruto, get up!" Sasuke pulled the blankets off Naruto's sleeping form, "We have class!"

Naruto sat up and pulled the covers back from Sasuke, "Like hell I'm going. I don't have any clothes here, and I'll be damned if I wear any of your shit."

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, "Fine...just make sure your gone before my last class gets out. Gaara will probably coming over."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet...I need to figure some things out." Sasuke bit his lip.

"Oh." Naruto's voice was soft

"I mean..when you told me you didn't feel the same way I did back in high school, I decided to move on but, now..." he trailed off.

"I know." Naruto nodded, "It's just that when I saw you with Gaara, I didn't like it, I didn't like him. I realized I was jealous, that he had you." Naruto shrugged, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Sasuke gave him a soft smile, "I'm going to take a shower."

Naruto perked up and swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Sasuke opened the door.

Naruto shook his head "Too easy." he commented on the possible innuendo, and followed Sasuke to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - M - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke walked into his first class. He was 15 minutes late due to Naruto's decision to join him in the shower, not that he was complaining.

"You're late Uchiha." Kiba remarked as Sasuke took his seat, "What? It take you longer than you thought to get that stick up your ass this mornin'?"(1)

"Actually it was looking for my pants in Hana's room that held me up, I just couldn't seem to find them." Sasuke retorted.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "What's up, man? Normally you just give me your little 'emo glare of death' and leave it at that."

Shikamaru raised his head from behind them, finally interested in the conversation, "Yea Sasuke, what's got you in such a good mood?"

Sasuke easily suppressed the blush threatening to rise to his cheeks, "Nothing that concerns you." he responded coolly.

"Ah, don't get your panties in a bunch." Kiba, noticing the seat next to Sasuke was empty, scanned the room quickly, "Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto?"

"What am I his keeper?"

Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged looks, "Yea." the responded simultaneously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, knowing their instructor wouldn't be there for a bit longer, and dialed.

"Loser?...yea, where are you?...okay." Sasuke closed his phone, "The idiot didn't feel like coming in."

The three faced forward as their instructor entered the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - M - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke exited his last class of the day, when his phone began vibrating against his thigh. He pulled it out and answered, "Hello Gaara"

"I'm coming over."

"When?"

"You just left your last class, so I'll be there in half an hour or so, I have to something to do first."

"Fine." Sasuke closed his phone.

Even though he'd been seeing Gaara for several months he still wasn't completely comfortable around him. He realized how much more comfortable he was around Naruto compared to his boyfriend.

"Naruto!" he quickly pulled his phone back out and dialed. He started to jog towards the bus stop while the phone rang on the other end.

"City morgue, you kill 'em we chill 'em." (2)

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot, were are you?"

"Your house, why?"

"Gaara's coming over in half an hour."

"Shit."

"Exactly so get your things and go."

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Naruto voice was firm.

"Not now."

"Sasuke." Naruto sounded almost angry.

"Alright but later, I'll call you."

"Okay bye."

Sasuke closed his phone, his bus had arrived.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - M - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment. He walked towards his bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw the room was cleaned and organized up to his obsessive compulsive standards.

"You're welcome." Sasuke turned around to see Naruto behind him removing a pair of rubber gloves. "Took me long enough, that's for sure. I was cleaning up both times you called, just so you know. We made quite the mess." Naruto laughed.

"Thanks." Was the last thing Sasuke said before he connected their lips.

Naruto lightly sucked at Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Sasuke gladly permitted. He parted his lips slightly, and Naruto wove his fingers into Sasuke's dark hair.

There was a knock at the door.

"Fuck." Sasuke pulled away from Naruto.

"Maybe later, but right now I think I should get outta here." Naruto grabbed his bag and moved over to the window and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke said, panicked.

"Fire escape, go get the door." Naruto hopped out the window and shut it behind him.

Sasuke rushed to door and opened it.

"Sorry Gaara, I was in the bathroom." Sasuke lied through his teeth.

"Hn." Gaara walked into the apartment. Sasuke shut the door behind him.

Gaara walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He looked at Sasuke with a mild expectancy. Sasuke walked over and sat beside his boyfriend. The word echoed in Sasuke's mind. He felt a little sick about. He cared about Gaara, he knew he did. Gaara cared about him as well. Then why did it feel so good being with Naruto? Sasuke supposed it wasn't love what he and Gaara had, simply a mutual sense of respect. The were both lonely and had found solace in each other.

Sasuke turned to Gaara "Do you love me?" He said with a deadpan expression.

Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment, without returning Sasuke's gaze. After a minute he looked up. "Why?" He asked his face as blank as Sasuke's.

"I want to know."

"Is it because you're in love with me and you want to know if your feelings are returned, Sasuke?"

"I just want to know the answer."

Gaara's face washed it's self of emotion and he looked down. "Love, noun, an intense feeling of deep affection...Love, verb, to feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to." Gaara looked back at Sasuke, "But it's not that simple is it? I still don't understand...Yes, I do have a deep affection for you, and I have a romantic and sexual attachment to you...But is that love? I've never told you I love you, and that's something people in love do...I suppose I love you...though I know I'm not in love with you. I don't lie awake at night thinking of you, though you do cross my mind." he quieted for a moment, a contemplative look on his face. After a minute or two he spoke, "Yes, I love you."

Sasuke pressed his forehead to Gaara's. "I'm not in love with you either...but I do love you Gaara."

Gaara leaned in and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. The kiss was soft innocent and sweet. It made Sasuke's stomach turn. He knew he couldn't keep doing this to Gaara...or Naruto for that matter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - M - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night Sasuke laid awake in his bed Gaara lying beside him. Gaara usually had problems sleeping but tonight he slept relatively soundly.

Sasuke knew he had to do something about Naruto. His biggest problem was that he cared about both boys too much to hurt them.

He quietly slipped out of the bed, as not to wake Gaara. He walked into the living room and turned on the television, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - M - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) My cousin spotted the bit of double entendre in this line, and thought it was hilarious, but in reality I didn't even think of it until she said something.

(2) My other cousin actually answers his phone like this...he's 23

The amount of breaks in this chapter bothers me, but a lot was happening and there wasn't much I could do about it. Also I don't do lemons...I just don't. Besides I don't think I'm qualified enough, I need to get a few more fics under my belt before I even think about that.

While writing this chapter I realized that I have a few possibilities for the end of this story it could end up as

SasuNaru

GaaSasu

NaruGaaSasu (this one popped into my head at the very end)

Mystic: It's up to the fans!

Markus: Yea, all four of you.

Mystic: You can leave now, anyway if you have a preference leave a review. It will be taken into great consideration.


End file.
